Charles Grey
|image = |kanji = チャールズグレイ |rōmaji = Chāruzu Gurei |alias = Double Charles (with Charles Phipps) |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officer and Butler |previous occupation = |base of operations = Buckingham Palace, London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 35 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = Ryōhei Kimura |english voice = }} Earl Charles Grey (チャールズグレイ, Chāruzu Gurei) is code-named "Double Charles" (with his counterpart being Charles Phipps), and a member of Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officers, as well as her butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, page 14 His family is averred to be so famous that a tea flavor is named after them (Earl Grey).Kuroshituji manga; Chapter 39, page 12 Appearance Grey has shaggy silver hair, of which most is about chin-length, except for a small patch at the rear of his head that extends to his mid-back; his forelocks are choppy and uneven in style. He is roughly a head shorter than Charles Phipps, and is rather boyish in appearance with a skinny body and young facial features that consist of silver eyes and long eyelashes. His uniform is similar to Phipps's; however, he has some personal adjustments made to it to suit his own style. The pants are tucked into knee-high boots, over which are knee-high spats that have striped tops and a bow on each facing the outside. He leaves his white swallowtail coat unfastened, exposing a dark, lace-embellished, button-down shirt with a thin, long bow tie around his neck. Over his left breast, he dons a pin that consists of a bow with a profile view of Queen Victoria hanging below it on a short chain. His jacket also seems to have much longer coattails, compared to the ones Phipps and John Brown possess. Grey sports a belt slung low on his hips to holster a gold caged Rapier on his right hand side; the sword's hilt is fashioned with gold, and he wears black gloves to provide grip. Personality Grey is an outgoing, energetic and vigorous individual, who has knack of engaging in combat; as eager to fight as he is, he refers to it as "play."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, page 8 Grey enjoys fighting adept opponents in particular; he usually adopts a very cheerful demeanor when engaged in battle, as indicated when he happily comments on Mey-Rin's double guns and grins throughout the clash.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, page 9 He has stated that he loves toying with an opponent who cannot resist, and he will use any method to win, as he hates losing, even if it is only a game.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 31-33 He is a bit arrogant, however, as he consistently views his skills as superior to that of his adversary; nevertheless, the confidence is well-founded, considering his excellence at close-range battles—he was able to cut Mey-Rin's guns in half with a single run past her. He also seems to bear little regard as to whether his opponent is male or female, having stomped on Mey-Rin's chest with enough force to cause her to spit blood and fall to the ground.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 10-11 Notwithstanding, in spite of his great zeal for fighting, when stopped, Grey will not further exercise his aggression. Grey carries his enthusiasm into other aspects of his life and job, as he had joyfully munched on a sweet after Sebastian Michaelis prevented him from attacking Baldroy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 13-14 Despite his typically youthful conduct, he also seems to be extremely intelligent and astute, fully aware of how to manipulate Ciel Phantomhive to get him to agree to an optional mission.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 18-19 It is said that he serves England with the same shrewdness that his grandfather did. He is remarkably loyal to Queen Victoria, and dutifully executes his various tasks. Furthermore, Grey works well with Charles Phipps—they share the code-name "Double Charles"—as they routinely accomplish their missions together. Irrespective of his own eccentricities, Grey is occasionally bemused by Phipps's oddities, as demonstrated by his surprise when Phipps sews a flower into Finnian's hat in order to patch it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, page 22 Although Phipps may appear more calm and levelheaded in comparison, it is Grey who often holds suspicions and doubts regarding the mysterious nature of Ciel and Sebastian, while Phipps refrains from prying or looking at things too critically; such as when Grey had pointed out how impossibly quick it was for Ciel and Sebastian to send a package to London from Germany, Phipps merely stated that Ciel must have a lot of connections in the underground society in order to accomplish said task.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 6 Additionally, Grey is afraid of ghosts, claiming that "he only believes in things he can cut with his sword."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 5 He also has a very large appetite, as he has eaten an entire dinner's worth of curry when he was "a little hungry."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 34 Aside from his bottomless stomach when it comes to eating, he is a proficient drinker. While Georg von Siemens had fallen ill to wine after only three glasses, Grey casually relishes in a mountain of glasses and flasks.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 32 Plot Noah's Ark Circus Arc and John watch the Kelvin manor.]] From afar, Grey, Charles Phipps and John Brown watch Baron Kelvin's manor burn. Phipps comments that they are there to document the goings-on and report back to Queen Victoria. Grey speaks of the possibility of Ciel Phantomhive, "the poor thing," getting punished, and Phipps says that that is for the Queen to decide.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc intervenes in Grey's and Baldroy's fight.]] Grey arrives with Charles Phipps at the Phantomhive Manor, where they let themselves in by cutting down the door. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are in the kitchen—the room Phipps and Grey have invaded—and they immediately go on the defensive. While Phipps observes from the side, Grey battles Baldroy and Mey-Rin. His speed overwhelms Baldroy, and while he is impressed by Mey-Rin's double guns, his superior fighting skills allow him to slice the guns with relative ease; he proclaims that he wins at close combat. He stomps on Mey-Rin, and agilely dodges Baldroy's attack from behind. He is about to stab Baldroy, but Sebastian stops the fight by compelling Grey to pierce through the dessert he is carrying instead. He urges Grey to try it out, and the latter blithely complies. Grey and Phipps, then, formally introduce themselves as Queen Victoria's private secretarial officers and butlers, and reveal that they have a message from the Queen to Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 6-15 Sitting down with Ciel, they explain that the Queen would like Ciel to host a banquet and to entertain a guest in two weeks time. Initially, Ciel is doubtful, but Grey points out that the Queen is not pleased with Ciel's report on the Noah's Ark Circus mission, which prompts Ciel to agree in order to redeem himself. Grey requests to participate as well, as he is the overseeing officer, and Ciel gives his permission.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 15-19 After declaring that they have confirmed the safety of the manor, they take their leave. On the way out, they encounter Finnian. With exceptional speed, Phipps fixes Finnian's hat, to both Finnian's and Grey's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 19-22 Two weeks later, Grey attends the banquet, having escorted Georg von Siemens, the guest of honor. He and the other guests exchange greetings and commence introductions; Karl Woodley praises Grey, who is also an earl of a distinguished family that has its name attached to a flavor of tea. After introductions, they toast in celebration.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 10-16 Grey drinks plenty of wine with the other guests. An intoxicated Georg, who was socializing with Grey, soon falls asleep, and he is consequently brought to his room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 28- In the midst of the festivities, Grey and the other guests hear a loud scream from Georg. They rush to his bedroom; inside, they discover, to their unanimous horror, that Georg has been killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 33-37 After they move Georg's to the cellar, Lau points out that they cannot leave the manor because of the storm. They contemplate about the details of the murder, and Grey concludes that the killer must be one of them, which Karl and Grimsby Keane react negatively to. Lau suggests that Georg's death is a locked room murder. They further discuss the locked room scenario, and each guest is obliged to state his or her alibi. Grimsby claims that he and Irene Diaz were in the Billiards room at the time of Georg's murder, and Grey speaks up, stating that he was in there as well. They eventually narrow down the prime suspect to Ciel, and Grey says that he wants insurance that they will make it out alive. Lau proposes confining Ciel, and Grey points out that he cannot be imprisoned in his own bedroom in case there is a secret escape route built in. Lau adds on that the Phantomhive servants cannot be the one to maintain a vigil over Ciel as they might help in escape; Grey agrees, saying that one of the guests must watch over him instead. They, then, select Arthur Wordsmith to do as such. Grey tells the servants to fetch shackles from his horse carriage in order to bind Ciel with Arthur. Afterward, Grey and the other guests are escorted to their respective rooms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 40, pages 5-6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 40, pages 5-26 The next morning, Grey and the other guests discover the brutal murder of Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 26-28 Grey proposes that they move Sebastian's body to the cellar for the meanwhile and pursue the topic at breakfast, and Lau agrees; Karl comments that they are being a bit too easygoing about the entire affair.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 9-11 At the dining table, Grey offers to eat the leftovers, and when Irene is about to hand her plate to him, he clarifies that he wants the plate next to her. They, then, collectively realize that it belongs to the mysteriously absent Patrick Phelps. They opt to check on Patrick, who was assigned to Ciel's bedroom. When they find that the door is locked, Grey swiftly cuts it down, alarming the others but garnering Lau's applause. They hurry inside, and discover Patrick's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 18-26 Soon after, they have dessert at the drawing room, where they discuss about the three murders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 8 Ultimately, the group allow for Arthur to dictate their actions from that time on, as through deductive reasoning, he is the only one who could not have committed any of the crimes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 27 They decide to investigate Sebastian's body, and Grey accompanies Arthur, Ciel, Baldroy, and Finnian to the cellar; frightened at the thought of ghosts, Grey holds onto Ciel's arm but refuses to admit his fear.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 3-5 After searching Sebastian's body, they conclude that he is not in possession of the key to Ciel's room. They then inspect Sebastian's room, and Grey proclaims that he does not seem to have any personal belongings; he questions Sebastian's origin, but neither Baldroy, Finnian, or even Ciel knows.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 6-15 Shortly, Grey puts forward the idea of checking everyone's luggage, and assures that he has more public authority than the Scotland Yard, so it is fine for him to force the guests to comply.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 16 In due course, everyone's belongings are examined, and they gather in the drawing room once again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 21 Soon after Lau suggests the existence of a "thirteenth person," Jeremy Rathbone appears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, pages 5-6 Following the verification that Jeremy is not involved in the string of murders, Jeremy is allowed to lead the investigation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, page 15 The three corpses are placed in separate rooms, and Jeremy asks them to show him the corpses the order that they were killed. Grey requests to go along with Jeremy, Arthur, and Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 3-4 While scrutinizing Georg's corpse, Jeremy identifies that his only external trauma is the wound on his chest caused by a single stab with a sharp-edged blade. He deduces that Georg was a violent drinker, and explains to Grey that his expensive pocket watch has numerous scratches, hence indicating Georg's crude, drunk nature. He, also, perceives a strong scent of alcohol and a faint smell of the sea; though Grey remains silent, the latter remark particularly strikes him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 4-7 Next, Jeremy goes to Patrick Phelps, and assesses his peculiar neck wound. They begin to head to Ciel's room, where Patrick was murdered; however, Jeremy lags behind, presumably due to his advanced age, which snags Grey's then Ciel's attention. Jeremy apologizes, and they enter Ciel's room where Jeremy conducts his examination. He soon affirms that there are, indeed, more than one murderer involved, and adds that it will be more difficult to catch Patrick's murderer than Georg's. He discloses that in order to catch Patrick's murderer, they must wait until nightfall and rely on Ciel's cooperation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 7-11 Afterward, Jeremy studies Sebastian's corpse. While he is busy doing so, Grey gets distracted by Ciel's abrupt display of frailty; Ciel claims that seeing Sebastian's corpse again has weakened him, and Grey is bemused and unsympathetic, commenting that Ciel was not disturbed in the slightest when he stripped Sebastian's corpse a while ago. Jeremy then declares that Sebastian was killed rather simply, and confirms that he is finished investigating. In response, Grey announces that he will be heading back to the others; as he walks off, he overhears that Jeremy must look over some preparations for that night. This impels Grey to rush back to Sebastian's corpse. He lifts the cloth covering the body, and after ascertaining that it is Sebastian, he returns to the others.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 13-19 For dinner, the group eats a scrumptious steak meat the Phantomhive servants have prepared, and Grey, having eaten an abundance, expresses his satisfaction with the meal. Lau presses for the truth behind the incidents, but Jeremy advises them to not be hasty. He, then, asks for Ciel to remove his clothes, much to the Ciel's dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 26-28 Grey, Jeremy, and Arthur sit together, while a bare Ciel is constrained to keep quiet and stay still and patient, as instructed by Jeremy, who is positive that the Patrick's killer will emerge if Ciel does as told. Jeremy times Patrick's killer's movements carefully, and at the precise moment, launches their counterattack. Ran-Mao, dressed in Ciel's clothing to attract the killer with his scent, lunges from her hidden position, and Grey is about to stab Patrick's killer, but Jeremy stops him, saying that the killer is an important witness.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 29-34 Subsequently, they enter Karl's room, where the rest of the group have accumulated at. Grey reports that they have brought the killer along. Jeremy unveils Patrick's killer: a Black Mamba snake from Africa, trained to attack when it detects Ciel's scent—this shifts the attention to Karl specializes in African trade. When Karl argues that he has an alibi, Jeremy remarks that an alibi may not be worth much; as inferred by Jeremy, Georg was in cahoots with someone and had initially faked his death with a substance called Tetrodotoxin—if refined, he elaborates, one can achieve a state of apparent death like the character Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. He adds on that the faint scent of sea he distinguished earlier was, in fact, Tetrodotoxin, also a poison puffer fish and octopuses carry. Jeremy, then, continues delving into details: Georg, at first, was encouraged by another individual to feign his death and tossed the ampule of poison in the fire, but then, he was actually killed later by the said individual; the murderer, then, attempted to destroy the evidence, but Sebastian was already collecting the ashes by the fire, so he murdered the butler as well, recovered the evidence and returned to his room. Grey demands for the ampule of poison as proof, and Ciel suggests that it may be found in Karl's hearth. Grimsby searches the hearth and finds glass shards, which Jeremy reassembles into the ampule.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 6-22 Karl frantically denies all accusations, among which is Ciel's assertion that Karl's motive to eliminate Ciel is to protect his diamond industry. An exasperated Grey threatens Karl with his sword and orders him to be quiet; he states that he will listen to Karl's excuses in prison. Ciel, then, calls Grey, handing him his shackles, and tells him to put it in good use. Grey arrests Karl and takes him away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 23-27 The following morning, Grey has a handcuffed Karl placed in a horse carriage, as they prepare to set off.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, page 31 Ship Voyage Arc During Elizabeth Midford's flashback, a younger Grey and Phipps were watching a fencing match between two opponents. As one opponent impressively defeated the other, Phipps questions if the winner is the son of Alexis Leon Midford, the one rumored as a genius of the sword. Grey corrects that the genius, thus the winner, is not the son but rather the daughter as Elizabeth removes her protective helmet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 5 Afterwards, they both stare at her, Phipps staring curiously while Grey scowls grudgingly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 6 After the Campania incident, Grey and Phipps arrive at the Phantomhive manor on Easter to deliver a message. Grey crashes through the window and Phipps walks in behind him. Grey overheard Elizabeth describing the Easter egg hunt and he dedcides he will also participate. Sebastian intrupates to add some rules to the competition and Grey realizes the rumors about Sebastian still being alive are true. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 11-13 He is paired with Phipps for the competition. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 16 After it starts, he finds Snake outside while his partner, Finnian, is looking for eggs in the garden. Snake sends his snakes on Grey, who is scared of them and is unable to counter. Phipps shows up with a snake charming flute. He then makes Snake pass out and they break Finnian and Snake's egg, disqualifing them. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 24-30 Soon after, they meet Ciel and Sebastian in the manor. While Ciel is standing on a ladder to reach Elizabeth's egg, set in one of the candleholders on the chandelier, Grey throws his ladle and knocks the ladder away, leaving Ciel hanging from the chandelier with the egg in one hand. Grey then attacks Sebastian and asks how he survived after he had "killed" him a month ago, but he doesn't get a solid answer. Phipps then joins the fight. Sebastian fights off the attacks, but cannot counter attack because they are nobles, and attacking them would ruin the Phantomhive reputation. Sebastian tells Ciel, who is still hanging on the chandelier, to wait ten more seconds and begins starts counting down. Just when he reachs one, Grey's and Phipps' egg hatches, and Sebastian comments that a fertilised egg must have 'accidentally' gotten mixed up in the batch. As the rule was 'if, for any reason, the egg breaks, then the team is disqualified', Phipps and Grey lose, leaving the latter furious Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 30-37. Everyone then goes outside to eat. Grey then remembers what he came for originally and gives Ciel a "love letter", apparently new orders from Queen Victoria. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 41 Public School Arc Grey, Charles Phipps and John Brown accompany Queen Victoria on the night of June 4th to Weston College. Afterward, he and Phipps feast at the same table with the P4.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 8-13 Later at Buckingham Palace, Ciel Phantomhive personally reports to Queen Victoria about the events that occurred in Weston College; Grey stands on the side along with Phipps, while Ciel mentions the idea of reviving the dead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 34 Green Witch Arc Grey and Charles Phipps deliver their completed analysis of the plant specimens, sent by Ciel Phantomhive from the Witch Forest, to Queen Victoria. When Grey, soon after, voices his suspicion with the inconceivably fast delivery of the package, Phipps is unperturbed, pointing out that Ciel must have many connections underground.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 93, pages 5-6 Anime's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Arc Charles Grey, along with Charles Phipps and John Brown, hands Lau a letter from the Queen to deliver to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 37 Quotes * (To Mey-Rin) "Wow! Double guns are so cool! But, I win at close combat."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 9-10 * (To Georg von Siemens) "You blockhead Germans will overtake England, you say? Come back in another ten years."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, page 7 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "I really wanted to knock that brat off of his perch."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 3 Trivia * Charles Grey may be based on Sir Charles Grey, who was a private secretary for Prince Albert. When Prince Albert died in 1861, he became Queen Victoria's private secretary until his death in 1870.Wikipedia:Charles Grey (British Army officer) * Before his and Charles Phipps' initial appearance, Charles Grey is mentioned in Queen Victoria's letter to Ciel Phantomhive. In the said letter, Phipps made Christmas pudding with the Queen, while Grey and John Brown praised it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 6 *Charles Grey is left handed, or at least when it comes to swordplay. References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Queen's Servants Category:Nobles Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Servants